Baxter’s New Job
About This episode is about Baxter getting a new job as a clown pup then getting his old job back and he loves his old job, a mail pup. He is happy when he gets his old one back. What will happen? Read this story to find out! Also, hope you like this story! Characters * Marshall (only one scene) * Rubble (only one scene) * Chase * Rocky (only in one scene) * Zuma (only in one scene) * Skye * Ryder * Baxter * Milly (Baxter’s Sister) * Mail boss * Mailman Episode It was a wonderful day at the lookout until... Baxter: hey Ryder, what’s that? Ryder: it’s your new puptag, hat, and costume! You’re being a circus clown now! Baxter: *sigh* why do I need to change my job? I mean, I’m cool with my job. Ryder: I mean, I think you’re never working for you’re job, you never get called, so here! Baxter: stop lying, Ryder! I always get called, I’ll never get called for this job! Ryder: *closes door* Baxter: *sigh* I only have one choice. Baxter puts on the clown costume Baxter: I look goofy in this costume! It’s TOO big! Baxter: *looks down and sighs* well, Ryder. How do I look?.... Ryder: ummmmmm.... *he thinks he looks goofy and not good in it* you look perfectly fine! *laughs* Baxter gets really sad thats Ryder is laughing, and he doesn’t like his new job. Baxter: I just don’t know what to do... hey look, there’s Chase And Rubble, this happened to them before! Baxter runs to them but he didn’t mean to run into them Baxter: whoops! Sorry guys! Skye: *laughs* it’s ok! Chase: hey, why are you in a clown costume? Baxter: well, it’s really embarrassing in this costume, but Ryder is trying to make me a clown pup instead of a mail pup.... I really want to be a mail pup, that’s my favorite job and I was perfectly fine with it... Chase: aw, don’t worry! He made me be a princess pup, it was MUCH MORE embarrassing then a clown pup! Skye: wow! I think you don’t wanna hear mine, but I was a honey pup. I had to get care of the bears, and b-b-bees!.... Baxter: OH, well, maybe your guys new jobs were worse than my new one I guess.... Skye: Ok, thanks for telling us! Chase: Yeah, Thanks! Baxter: you’re welcome! Baxter ran to the post office to see her sister but...... Mail Boss: OUT! you’re not a mail pup! Baxter: but, mail man boss sir, I’m really Baxter! Ryder *thinks what to say* wanted me to dress up like clown, but I’m really a mail up. *winks* Mail Boss: Ok, you’re in! Baxter: thank you, mail man Boss sir! Baxter ran to his sister, Milly. Baxter: hey, Milly! Milly: hey, Baxter! Why are you dressed up like a clown? Baxter: well, Because Ryder is trying to change my job to a clown pup. Milly: oh no! Brother and sisters are buddys for their job! Wait, how are you in the post office and you’re not a mail pup anymore? Baxter: shhhhh! *looks around and starts to whisper* it’s because I lied to the Mail Boss and I just said that I’m really a mail pup, but I’m just dressed up like a clown. Milly: ooooooo, Good one! Baxter: well, I gotta go before a different mail man catches me like this, Bye! Milly: Ok, bye bro! Baxter ran back to the lookout Baxter: *whispers* yes, I’m back! Baxter tip toed to his costume when Ryder wasn’t looking and he forgot about Baxter’s new job Baxter: grabs his costume quietly Baxter tip toed to the bottom of the lookout Baxter: yes, I made it! Now to get this back on and the puptag Baxter puts his costume, hat, and his puptag back on Baxter: DELIVERING MAIL, BAXTER WONT FAIL! Baxter ran to the pups and told them that he got this job back secretly All of the pups: yayyyy! Baxter showed Ryder Ryder: Do You Know what, you’re always called for a mail pup and you’re good at it, you keep you’re Mail Pup job! You’re a good pup, you’re all good pups! All pups: *running in circles* ahoooooo woof! Baxter and Marshall banged into everyone Marshall and Baxter: whoops! All pups: hahahaha! Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers